


Some Things Are Meant To Be Discovered.

by TwistedFate101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Billdip fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate101/pseuds/TwistedFate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper might have been lost.</p><p>Okay, Dipper WAS lost.</p><p>Spinning around in circles, the siren wildly searched for a familiar coral, rock, fish, ANYTHING. But no, nothing was right here, it was getting dark and cold, and the navigator of his colony was LOST. </p><p>Oh, the irony of this situation. </p><p>Grunting in frustration, the boy paddled forward, feebly kicking the water with his tail as he flicked his ear fins, frowning deeply in confusion. Hadn't he just passed that sand bank...? He didn't really know anymore, and this was going to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Screams erupted in the cool night air, light flickering up toward the sky as loud bangs rang out against the symphony of terrified villagers, shadowed figures filing in past the iron gates and pulling out swords that gleamed in the moonlight, reflecting the calm face of the stars as they dived into battle, stabbing whatever they could get their hands on.

Civilians were dragged from homes, women thrown to the floor and men killed, blood splattering onto the ground and limp bodies. Children sat crying near their deceased parents, grabbing desperately onto them and hollering when hands gripped their ragged clothing and dragged them away, later murdering them. Weapons were flying as soldiers and bodyguards joined the fray, each falling with blood soaking their armor and dripping down their gradually paling skin.

A boy ran through the night, panting in a panic as he swiped some straw shaded hair away from his orbs, eyes darting around as he pushed forward, shoeless feet smacking against the dull cobblestone street as he leaped over puddles of blood, sweat forming on his forehead and sliding into his face. He pushed off the wall, skidding around a corner and leaping into an empty cart. The momentum nudged it forward, wooden wheel creaking slowly before giving way, driving the child straight toward the beach. 

Shrinking down into the tight space, the boy tried to block out the squelching of muscle hitting blade and the dull thuds of bodies landing silently on the ground, staring up blankly at the sky, face twisted into an eternal scream of fear and pain. Whimpers pitifully emitted from his mouth, molten gold eyes frantically searching the interior before snatching up a dull nail and holding it tightly in his fist, pulling it close to his body as a silver locket bouncing against his chest, a light tinkling noise being drawn from the thin chains. 

His knuckles were white with fear, tightly holding onto the piles of hay that were being held in his makeshift transportation device as it thumped down the road, clattering loudly yet somehow making it through the fighting without being seen or heard. Maybe they thought it to be a stray and insignificant, holding useless cargo that they couldn't use out at sea. Of course, it was carrying something much for precious, something they had come here seeking for. 

The blond cried out softly as a deep crimson liquid splashed onto his leather pants, a metallic scent wafting up to meet his face. Wrinkling his nose, the boy silently dug it into the collar of the cotton shirt, muffling the smell for now. The wheels skidded to a stop as it entered the sandbank, throwing him out, as he was unprepared to reach his destination so soon. Stepping closer to the water, the boy looked back one more time at the now burning town.

Heat radiated off of it, slapping his skin harshly as smoke billowed out of countless homes, doors splintered or pried open and the dead everywhere. He couldn't see his parents, or his brother, when he woke up to a pillaging, so he had tearfully assumed them to be happily in the afterlife, up with the ghosts of his ancestors. Shivering from a gust of cold wind that hit him, the child hurried toward the shore, already in the process of taking his top off. 

Running toward the ocean, he hopped for a couple of steps, removing his pants and socks and gritting his teeth at the frigid air. It'll be better when you get into the water. He reminded himself, shivering violently and rubbing his arms in a pathetic attempt to become warm. Dipping his toe in the water, he hissed, drawing it out immediately and frowning at the already numb sensation growing in his foot. It was a sudden drop that led straight to the body of water, surface only a few feet below him. 

Well, it was now or never, he decided, cringing at the knife wound he had managed to achieve on his way to the alley. It was in a strange shape of a triangle, prominently standing out from the rest of his skin and gushing blood like no tomorrow. Inhaling slowly to ease the pain, the boy plugged his nose with one hand, gripped his locket with the other, and jumped. 

When he felt his body emerge in water, he opened his eyes, looking around curiously before feeling his legs stiffen. Freezing, he looked down, eyes widening in fear as the limbs wound themselves together, melding bone and muscles together as they started taking on a yellow tint. His skin started to crack, feet shifting, becoming boneless and thin. The area on the side of his neck and torso split apart, forming gills as the water around his eyes lit up in a golden hue, similar to his eye color. A dorsal fin sprouted from his back, fingers knitting themselves closer together and webbing his fingers. His fingernails thickened, sharpening to a deadly point as his jaw cracked, shifting into one more of an angular shape, and his teeth became needle-like points, tongue thinning and forking. The burning of his injury disappeared, instead reforming on his forearms. 

The water warmed up considerably, rising to an almost tolerable temperature as he examined his new form. The only reason why the transformation didn't hurt, the boy figured, was because his body was already numb from the cold of the water, and the burning from the back was from a venerable wound, one which had been in saltwater temporarily. Flicking his tail as an experiment, the child fit the jewelry on his neck so that it safely rested on his bony chest. 

There was a flash of gold, then he was gone.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we fast forward a couple of years.....

The gentle current of the ocean curled around the gray rocks that jutted out of the surface, deadly points pointing toward the soft blue sky, wisps of white vapor crowding together to create clouds that inched slowly across the air, riding the wind that blew through the water and toward an underwater cove. A young man rested on one of the smoother stones that soaked up the sun rays, letting the warmth burrow into his bones, his very being.

Damp brown hair clung to his forehead, covering a birthmark of a constellation that was barely visible, and hanging over his blue scaled and webbed ears. His cheeks were dusted with light freckles that crawled up to the bridge of his nose, eyes a warm brown with flecks of dark honey noticeable in the left orb. On his right arm, just below the shoulder, was a dark outline of a pine tree. Around the male's neck was a bone necklace, a ruby gem hanging off the middle of it with a small 'D' carved painstakingly into it.

Below his waist were breathtakingly beautiful navy scales that flashed silver when he shifted, thinning until only a semi transparent end of a tail could be seen. His canines were dulled from lack of use, but his claws stayed thick and sharp and he scratched his makeshift bed as he tried to scrabble off of it, spotting a tiny school of fish darting around the damp cave, as if taunting him.

The young siren slid into the shallow bay, hands poised to shoot out and grip a snack, face alight with excitement and anticipation. He dove forward when movement caught the edge of his vision, successfully pinning down a rather large meal, and without much sound ripped open it's stomach being ravenously digging into it's contents.

He hadn't eaten in days, and no, it was not because the lack of food his colony had brought back. He just refused to eat anything that lived on land, purely because who knew what they did up there and he couldn't catch one no matter how hard he could have tried. He would prefer to just eat what he could hunt, which was anything that could swim. After he finished, the brunette licked his lips in content before submerging himself and feeling his gills expand as he inhaled in content.

The peaceful moment was ruined when a streak of pink crashed into him, sending him cartwheeling through the salty liquid before righting himself and playfully glaring at the other finned female that had decided to join him. Her features looked distinctly like his, though the only difference was the shooting star mark that resting on her cheek, shifting as she flicked her neon ears excitedly. "Dipper! Guess what I found?" She practically shouted, gliding energetically around him as she repeatedly started nudging him with her elbow.

She didn't wait for him to respond, gripping his wrist and tugging him happily as she continued to giggle. The male siren merely rolled his eyes, allowing a small upturn of lips as he struggled to keep up with the ecstatic counterpart. She flew past some seaweed, silently brushing their skin as she entered a clearing that was surrounded by an array of colors made up of coral and wildlife.

In the middle sat a pile of rotting wood, detached parts slowly floating up toward the surface with moss clinging feebly to it. All positive energy disappeared from his entire being as his grin fell into a disappointed frown, glancing pointedly at the other with a beaming smile stretching from ear to ear. "Uh....Mabel, no offense, but...we see this everyday." he said, making sure to carefully choose his words to avoid hurting his twin's feelings.

Her bright smile fell into an expression of exasperation as she crossed her arms, shaking her head slowly and exaggeratedly blowing a piece of light chocolate hair out of her eyes. "No, dum-dum, it's what's under it that's exciting!" she groaned, floating over to the planks and effortlessly pulled them up, systematically placing them in a pile next to her as she cleared away the covering, revealing a bright burst of gold that blinded him temporarily.

When Dipper's vision cleared, he was staring at a bright yellow coin that twinkled cheerily in the little light that was slanted and distorted from the waves pushing the sea life around them side to side and drawing up puffs of sand that settled lopsidedly on the ocean floor. His eyes widened, releasing a tiny gasp that had air filled bubbles rising toward the surface. He moved forward, examining it as his sister watched in unconcealed amusement at his fascination.

The circular object was slightly rusted around the edges, and the writing was to ancient to understand the language, but this was definitely something from land. He tentatively lifted it, surprised by how light it was, as it seemed to be made out of solid metal, and wasn't metal heavy? He shrugged, holding it over his head so he could get a better look, blinking when he was able to decipher some letters and numbers that weren't obscured with age. "T 1 C B S 9?" he muttered, turning it over and running a padded thumb lightly on the smooth treasure.

With Mabel's interest peaked, she leaned over his shoulder, thin brown eyebrows raising in surprise when she spotted what he had seen. Curiously, she snatched the object from her sibling's grasp, drawing a quiet protest of 'hey!' in objection, which was drowned out by the confused noise that emitted from his twin's throat. She squinted at the indents, the tip of her tongue poking out of her mouth in bemusement as she prodded the same spot he had been looking at. 

"Dipper, what the hey-hey is this?" The female brunette shoved it into his face, voice brimming with enthusiasm for the new mystery that had wormed it's way into their lives. Taking the coin back, he carefully tucked it into the satchel that the other siren had slung over her shoulder before carefully clasping it back into place, pulling her in the direction of home. An uneasy feeling had settled into his gut, and they were to close to the border where another dweller or outlaw might catch them and use them for ransom.

He didn't know what he'd do without his sister lighting up his darkest days and accompanying him on new adventures, which led him to being the protective, overbearing sibling while his twin was the happy, think-best-of-everyone-even-if-they-try-to-bite-your-head-off sister. "I don't know, but we don't mention this to anyone, alright?" He ordered, turning to her and affectionately gripping her shoulders. When she opened her mouth to protest, she faltered at the concerned face of her beloved brother before deflating and mumbling her consent.

Nodding dutifully, she squared her shoulders and puffed out her cheeks, eyes sparkling with laughter as she said in a emotionless voice, "Serious Mabel, now on duty." before playfully pummeling the blue siren and breaking her mask when she heard the laughter of her twin. She may be the outgoing sister, but when it came down to it, she was willing to sacrifice everything, even the own trust of her family and friends, to protect the best bro-bro in the whole seven seas, even if he is a paranoid wreck. 

They swam back toward their colony, showing off to each other and trying to beat the other's stunt, giggling lightheartedly all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say for this but, how do you think it turned out? I tried updating quickly so I could work on my other books because I have a habit of writing many books at once....oh well!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we have a small shark swimming through a large cavern......to who?

A small tiger shark swam above the crevices and curves of rock, twisted passageways stretching out in all directions, all leading somewhere dangerous or safe. The fish continued, flaring its gills once or twice at any movement in the shadows and accelerating it's pace, frantically flicking its tail as it squeezed through a hole on the floor, rushing downward and only skidding to a halt when it faced the sand bank of a mini beach, surrounded by stone and cave systems that were to complicated for ones who hadn't explored it more then once to understand the patterns of the ocean. 

Coal black eyes blinked from the sudden light that was emitting from the torches that leaned against the wall, flickering strongly with hot flames, the water closest to it unnaturally warmer then the rest of the pool that surrounded the little island. Trees had sprouted from the patches of grass that lay nestled comfortably between clusters of crabs and clams that had taken up residence on the plot of land as well. 

Coconuts hung from the spread leaves of the palms, stretching up to the domed ceiling that held holes drilled into it as well. The shark scoured the darkness for any signs of other life, and, upon seeing none, swam down a river that had been built through the sand and curled up contentedly in a reasonable sized debt that was filled with the salt liquid. Footsteps echoed off the cavern walls, a gust of wind announcing another's arrival as a lanky male stepped out of one of the many entrances, hauling a basket full of raw fish behind him.

He waded through the moat with little effort, scrambling up the sandy hill and nearly sliding down again when a foothold he had stepped in crumbled beneath him. He grunted as he pushed himself up, gripping onto the strong weeds that had planted themselves into the sand before gasping in relief when the food followed him up. His once clean blond locks was now matted and dirty, chopped messily past his ears to avoid any other problems that came with hair hygiene.

He crawled over to a smoldering pile of burnt twigs, slowly inhaling and hovering his hands over the useless materials, the young man grit his teeth as his palms sparked with a blue light. It slowly extended to a more suitable fire starter as the remaining wood slowly eating it up, and he grinned triumphantly, whistling cheerily as he rolled down the hill, crashing into a nearby bush and promptly waking the animal that had been in a peaceful slumber before being woken with all the ruckus he had been making.

A sharp glare immediately brightened when an angel fish hit it on the snout, snorting before burrowing its jaws into the dead fish's stomach. A loud laugh rang out and bounced off the interior of the cove as the blond reached down a pale hand to affectionately stroke the shark as it ate its fill. Joyful gold orbs suddenly misted over with pain and longing, diminishing the positive mood that he had been carrying around the entire day. 

The male fiddled with his shredded black shirt, fingertips skimming the rusted chain of the necklace that he always wore at all times. Sighing softly, he straightened from his crouched position and shuffled over to the bank, removing both top and bottom articles of clothing before pushing off headfirst into the small bay that had been created just for entering and exiting their home. The small animal let out a quiet chirp before scurrying over to the light show that was dancing across the inner caves.

A yellow shaded tail flicked experimentally against the water before the owner took off like a shot, causing his pet to squeak and rush after him desperately. He darted around tunnels, working his new limb to its limits as his head swiveled right and left to navigate the direction to get out of the claustrophobic and damp space. Finally, he emerged out into the open sea, breathing the fresh water in and gently taking the fin of his predator companion in his hand before slowing his pace to more of a cruise setting.

Sunlight danced across his scales as he relished in the warmth the ocean brought, a laugh bubbling up in his throat as he did a few twirls before continuing to swim, a large grin taking place of the stoic mask he had had in place for a couple of weeks. "Hey, Damien! See if you can catch up!" His voice was smooth, and higher then expected for someone his age, but all the same the fish respected and loved him, so it became a game. The leathery and sharp-toothed shark against the fast and human-level intelligent man chased each other across the ocean floor, eyes shining with humor as they tried to avoid each other with every trick they knew.

While they were playing, they failed to notice a shadow gradually grew over the light source before it completely blotched it out. Both siren and finned animal looked up in unison, the blond gasping when his eyes were met with the wooden underside of a rather large ship. Every instinct screamed for him to lull the sailors in, capture them, eat them, but he shook it off with a shiver, nose wrinkling in distaste as the loud and drunk shouts echoing into the night overhead.

Spotting a few rocks nearby, the siren hurried to the gray stones and pulled himself up silently, flattening himself onto the surface and narrowing his eyes at the transportation device that seemed to be anchored securely in place. A smirk firmly in place, ignoring the warning hisses from Damien and whispering harshly to the anxious fish, "I'll be fine! Stop worrying, Dami." He didn't stick around to listen to his companion scold him on the risks he was taking as he slowly slithered up to the exterior or the hull, grabbing the planks designingly pushed out a bit further. 

He peeked through a small hole, scanning the deck and nearly gagging when the scent of whisky hit him full-force. He nearly released his grip on the boat, but managed to secure himself without his scaled tail flailing uselessly in the clean air. The man pressed himself into the boards, scrabbling to the top and peering under the silver railing that he was now holding onto, holding his bulk with effort. People were telling each others stories whilst taking a swig of liquor every few words, spit flying out of their mouths when they talked or chuckled, releasing a loud belch now and then.

Musicians were playing in the background, a small circle of humans dancing gradually being surrounded by others clapping and whistling their approval when a lady entered to dance. With a disgusted scoff, the male pushed himself off and landed in the water with a splash, already lazily swimming further away from the noisy floating party. He barely noticed when a occupant of the ship screamed loudly when they noticed Damien hurrying after him, to lost in his thoughts.

A panicked shriek broke him from his reverie, and as he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw his shark come barreling toward them and just barely avoiding silver bullets that were piercing the surface of the ocean. The blond opened his arms invitingly, and was met with a shivering fish as he twisted and darted away, swerving to avoid the clumsy shots that were still being directed in their direction, faltering with an agonized scream when something dug into his yellow dorsal fin. 

He slowly floated down, the only sound to be heard being blood rushing in his ears as he tightened his grip on the struggling predator, checking if the shark was okay before letting his eyelids slide shut and fall into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I am going to alternate each character's perspective each chapter, for example; Mabel, Bill, Dipper, Mabel, Bill, Dipper etc. And WOW! This is the closest update I have ever had! And I'm already starting on the third one! My brain is apparently really determined to get this finished for you fine people, and that's okay because I honestly don't want you to wait for an extremely long time then for the next chapter to end up being absolutely terrible because I rushed it for you peeps! That's all I really wanted to say, YUPS. Bye!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel, go exploring.

Chapter Three Start

A young woman's laughter rang out across a small town, and all residents paused to stare up at the two youthful adults that catapulted from above, crashing into the soft sand and causing civilians to cough to rid their lungs of the debris that had billowed up from the duos landing. The female recovered first, giggling happily and adjusting a violet water hyacinth in her brown hair before pulling on the other's forearm and dissolving into full-blown laughter when her counterpart spit up sand.

Scowling, the male brunette playfully shoved her before darting ahead, grinning and weaving in between buildings, entering a kelp forest and diving excitedly through it. The girl nearly toppled over him from the sudden stop, and streaked around him, pushing past the beads hanging in the entrance and flipping through the interior, brushing past merchandise that included an array of different colored shells, rocks and flowers that one could literally find if they went a little ways further North of the settlement.

She ignored the angered shouting of other finned comrades, instead racing toward the counter that held another woman, lazily waving her fiery tail and occasionally flicking her head back so her equally as bright hair wouldn't get in the way of her healthy forest green eyes. When the other female glanced up, she immediately set the stone she had been messing with down, greeting the brown-orbed wonder with a quirk of the lips. "Hey, Mabel. How's my favorite siren doing?" She asked playfully, giving her a loving ruffle of the head before fist-bumping the blue tailed siren that had just caught up to her.

Pouting, the pink scaled girl complained loudly about getting her hair mussed whilst trying to fix it, earning a chuckle from the others. Buyers startled to swim toward the desk, voicing their complaints when none made a move to check out the small miscellaneous items that were resting in the palms of their webbed hands. Giving the cashier a farewell, the girl adjusted the satchel that rested on her shoulder loosely and wormed her way through the thin doorway leading to the private section of the tourist trap.

Mabel floated up stairs, avoiding the moldy railing that was attached precariously to the rest of the rotting boat that had been used for their home and shop. She glanced both directions and, when her brother deemed it safe, threw open the entrance to her room and pushed him into it, turning abruptly and slamming it, noise luckily being muffled by the water surrounding them. She yanked the bag off her shoulder, ripping it open before dumping the contents out and leaving her brother to watch in bemusement at the unfamiliar gadgets that were stored there.

She spread the items out, muttering incoherently as she picked a strange device up before throwing it behind her, repeating the process before digging her hand into the bottom of her satchel and tugging it out triumphantly, the coin firmly in place between her index finger and thumb. Placing it between her twin and herself, the brunette produced a coral pen filled with special squid ink, and a slab that was carved out of thick sandstone that was only created near the shore.

"Okay, Dip-Dop. What do we know about this treasure thingy so far?" She questioned, tone chipper while staring at her counterpart intensely with a writing utensil hovering over the board. He chewed his lip thoughtfully, cautiously raising it above his skull again before his eyes brightened, nearly dropping their newly discovered find and with strong gusto she never thought he could carry, he explained in a quiet voice that he thought he had seen this somewhere around the sea floor when he was scavenging for fish.

The female siren slackened her tight grip on what she was holding, shooting up and snatching his forearm before dragging him down the stairs again, flapping her fins enthusiastically. Tightly dashing around a corner, she nearly crashed into an elder that had been idly playing with silver nuggets engraved in their language, who looked up in alarm at the youthful twins. "Sorry, Grunkle Stan! We gotta go!" She shouted, skirting around the gray haired man who called after them, voice dripping with amusement to be back before the sun rises.

The old man had black scales that were dulled from age, now appearing as more of an extremely darkened gray instead of their beautiful obsidian hue. Shaking his head, the male lowered his head and continued to add his savings up, grinning largely when he noticed that the two that had just passed him looked to be off on another adventure. About time, he figured, floating off further into the recked vessel, they had looked incredibly bored the passed months.

Bubbles were the only thing that were left in their wake as the siblings raced through the vast sea once again, determined eyes set on the horizon as Dipper took the lead, blue tail sparkling brightly in the sunlight as they pushed closer to the border then ever. Unease settled into the woman sirens' stomach, and with very little strength tried to turn her brother away from the dangers that lurked passed the invisible lines that marked the end of their colony's territory.

The male brunette didn't seem to notice, diving sharply to the left when they nearly crashed into a rocky overhang and swimming through more foil age that swayed peacefully in the salty water. Grunting his acknowledgement to the pink girl's warnings, he pushed forward, barely noticing the other's soft shriek when he turned to his side and raced through a thin crack in the stone that was now making up the majority of a gray forest that none even seemed to notice they were in, barren landscape stretching for miles ahead.

He only snapped out of the haze that had fogged his mind when a cry of distress from his sister emitted behind him. He spun around, eyes widening when a flash of teeth and gray started toward them. "Go!" He shouted, shoving Mabel ahead as she backed away slowly from the shark that was now circling them in a predatory fashion. She shook her head stubbornly, clinging to his arm and reattaching herself no matter how many times he tried to pry her off.

She refused to leave her twin to a large fish that he definitely wouldn't be able to beat, considering its large size, but when he was shoved against the wall and released a cry of pain, she turned tail and swam in a random direction, tears pricking her eyes as she searched for something to help her save her twin. The brunette worked her tail faster when she saw an object glinting in the light not to far off, diving deeper to reach it. Mabel gasped, fingers curling in on each other when she spotted the ragged edge of a mirror.

Thanking every ocean deity she could think of, she picked it up and darted back to where her brother was being attacked. She dodged every obstacle that loomed out of the murky water, slapping her tail painfully on the hard sandy ground once or twice before continuing forward with new resoluteness. Once she saw the dark leathered skin of the shark, she released a battle cry and promptly skidding to a halt, trying to cause as much distraction as possible.

Hungry eyes turned to her as she continued to holler at the top of her lungs, pointedly ignoring the beaten and bloody male who was panting lightly out of exertion from the blows it at been landing on him. The hunter turned away from its prey, stalking the other siren as she did flips in the water and teasingly flicked her tail. "You want some of this? Come and get it!" She screamed, rolling out of the way just in time as the blur lunged, instead getting a mouthful of wall and plankton.

Growling in frustration, it backed off, again choosing to switch what meal it would eat before its attention was diverted again by the food just asking to be killed. Again, Mabel avoided the attack, and slowly lured it out into more of a remote area where the sun reflected the liquid just right. For the last time, when the shark stretched its jaws open widely to bite down on her tail, she released her secret weapon and flashed the light into its ugly black orbs.

Yipping in shock and agony, the predator recoiled, temporarily blinded, before receiving a hefty blow to the head that knocked it unconscious, floating lifelessly to the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, she darkly muttered to the hunter, "no one hurts my bro-bro and gets away with it." Before angrily slapping it across the nose and hurrying back to her twin who was still slumped against the floor. She enveloped him in a tight hug, squealing happily before releasing and apologizing profusely when he hissed and protested weakly against her sturdy grip.

He gave a grimace of pain when he tried to move, flinching when his sister gasped and remorsefully informed him that his dorsal fin was crooked and would need time to heal, a week or so. Mabel supported him as they slowly started back to their colony, only to pause when a wail of pure and utter sorrow and longing rose up from the maze of stone. They exchanged a glance, slowly progressing toward the noise as it continued in a deep bellow, mixed in with distressed chirps, squeaks and hisses.

The female siren let her brother rest while she went to check it out, piece of glass at the ready as she whipped the dead seaweed to the side, and on seeing what it was, gasped.

A baby tiger shark was howling over a limp body of a young man, around the same age as them, if she had to guess. Inhaling sharply, she turned her head and screamed wildly, "Dipper!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort-of-cliffhanger. I say sort of because I'm pretty sure we all know who this is, but if not I'm positive your smart brain will put the pieces together. So yeah. BUT anyways, if you don't know who the mystery person is someone else will probably tell you.....or you'll just wait to see next chapter! These chapters are getting longer, a whole TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN words longer! Honestly, that's not a lot but I'm trying! Maybe next one will be two thousand words, you never know! But finally, finally the two this book is entirely BASED off of are going to meet! How exciting is that?! I'm ecstatic myself to see how this all turns out, considering I only have the basic plot in mind and the next chapter draft is already partially written out, so....expect the next one to come out in, say....two or three days? Or today! It depends what I need to do, but I'll probably manage.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of things go down in this chapter. Be warned.

This is picking up from where Mabel leads the shark away, alright? Just to avoid confusion. Okay. 

Chapter Four Start

The brunette sighed in relief as the predator sharply turned, but when his eyes caught on why, it switched targets, his breath hitched in his throat. The young male's fins flared weakly, chest rising and falling in uneven inhales and exhales as he watched his sister sacrifice her safety and life, possibly her tail, for him. Chocolate brown orbs followed every movement the siren, hissing through his teeth when a sharp jab of agony ripped through his back again. 

He didn't have time to worry about that, however, as the farther his sibling dodged and jumped away from where he was, the more he panicked he became. When the man tried to call out in fear, all that left his mouth was a dry croak, even if he was submerged in water. He tried to extend his arm behind to finger whatever was causing him discomfort, but immediately retreated the limb when a sickening crack reached his ears and rivulets of what he assumed to be blood ran down his back, joined by the unmerciful pain. 

He slammed his head backward, whining in frustration when his body refused to obey his commands and instead chose to lay limply and uselessly on the sand that was floating up in groups from the cause of his struggle. The current from the surface gently rocked him back and forth, slowly soothing his nerves as he allowed his eyelids to droop slowly, muscles relaxing contentedly as he relaxed to the soft embrace of nothingness.

A blur of neon pink passed his vision, and his eyes snapped open, corners of his mouth tugging upward to a small grin as the other brunette smothered him in a tight hug. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around his sibling before wincing and letting them fall again when the cuts he had acquired on his limbs stretched. Dipper tried to push himself up, only to collapse onto his back and let out a scream filled with surprise and suffering.

The other's warm brown eyes were hardened with concern, and with an order that had him complaining, he flipped himself onto his stomach. Mabel noticeably flinched when she brushed her finger tips lightly across the webbing that attached the frail bones to the dorsal fin. "Oh, Dipper." She sniffled, and with alarm the brunette quickly sat up and branch her to his chest, softly assuring her that none of this was her fault, that he was the one who brought them out of the border lines. She sobbed into his chest, thin streaks of clear tears dripping down her cheeks and off her chin. 

He lightly kissed her nose, drawing a shaky giggle from the young woman as she pulled away lightly, refusing his offers to help her as she instead curled a thin but strong arm under his shoulders and helped him right himself, slowing down to a reasonable pace so he would be able to keep up without stalling them further. He grit his teeth when his ripped tail brushed against apart of the sandy ground, grains of crushed rock embedding themselves into the gash.

He clenched his hands into fists, claws digging into his palms and drawing a thin string of blood that levitated toward the surface. Mabel frowned at the red liquid, facial expression morphing into one of confusion when a ghostly scream rose up, an invisible force pushing his weak frame back a few inches. "What....was that?" He whispered, maneuvering his body so he was curled around his sibling protectively, head rotating left and right before nearly falling back to the sea floor when the weight he had been supporting his weight on took an abrupt turn toward the noise.

Dipper weakly protested, trying to tug the other back on track, but the puzzlement radiating off from his twin's body language showed that whatever he could do at the moment wouldn't work, so he gave up with an indignant huff and let himself be pulled along. They navigated through the empty landscape, no green or life to be seen for miles, unless he were to count the dead kelp and coral that were pale enough to look like a part of the many bumps of sand around them.

He whimpered pitifully when the warm figure pressed against his injured body disappeared, reaching out blindly for her to come back. A small hand eased itself onto his chest, gently pushing him back with the comforting quiet voice that she would return soon, she just had to check out where the sad song was coming from and if it was an animal in distress. He ducked his head reluctantly at that, withdrawing his desperate motions for his twin. 

When he heard the shifting of the sand that signaled that she had left, he flattened himself and exhaled carefully, mindful of his chest that spotted many bruises that took on many dis colored shades of purple and blue. He blinked open his orbs sluggishly when he heard a fearful exclamation from over the stubby hill Mabel had laid him to rest at, body stiffening when the voice came again, more urgent, "DIPPER!", and he was up, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he scrambled up the lump, pushing off and streaking toward the neon blob ten feet away.

He rushed up to her, practically yelling in alarm until she hushed him, pushing away some dead foliage she had been pacing anxiously in front of, and his heart stopped. A young man laid limply in the sand, blood gushing out of a large hole that he assumed to be made by a spear or a sword. His untamed blond hair drifted around his face, tickling his nose and prominent cheek bones. He had a triangle carved on both his shoulders, with a pearl and silver locket resting between his collarbone, and his tail was a shimmering golden hue.

Mabel inched forward, ignoring her brother's warnings until he was forced to follow her, huffing in frustration and grumbling about the stubbornness of his twin sister. She circled around the unconscious body worriedly, running her fingers through her hair when she didn't see the normal rise and fall of his back. "Is...is he..." She couldn't finish the question, stuttering apprehensively as the male siren approached silently and put an ear to the other's chest. 

When his face considerably brightened from its grim demeanor that it had taken on moments ago, she breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a hand over her heart and chuckled giddily. The brunette stroked his chin, rubbing the beginning stubble of a short beard as he rubbed his face, mumbling almost inaudibly, "we'll have to take him....home." the young female grinned teasingly, flicking his nose before cupping a hand around her ear and asking innocently to repeat himself, that she hadn't heard him.

Rolling his eyes affectionately, he hollered what he had said, nearly blasting her away with the strength of his voice, before guffawing when she blew a raspberry at him childishly. Before they could pick the mysterious finned man up, the tiger shark that had been making the pitiful noises loomed over them and growled menacingly. While Dipper shied away and curled in on himself, the other sibling straightened her back and stared the predator straight in its coal black eyes, announcing that they were going to fix the male and make him better.

The tamed hunter seemed to back down after that was proclaimed, reducing itself into it's real attitude at the moment, a worried baby fish. They hefted the bright siren up, one taking his tail while the other gripped his arms and kept him from falling from their grip. They traversed through the wasteland again, cautiously keeping a lookout and flinching every time something moved in their line of vision. His twin excitedly voiced that they had passed over the magical barrier that marked the beginning of their town, which the brunette nodded, trying to get a better hold on the stranger.

"May I ask why we're bringing an outsider to Gravity Falls? I mean, I think our ancestors created the borders for a reason--" he started, only to be cut off when Mabel slapped her palm over his mouth and dragged both him and the shark over to a boulder, wildly shushing them as she peaked around the corner. An unhappy frown settled on to her features, crossing her arms and leaning back against the rock after setting the golden finned man on the ground. 

Risking a glance himself, he shook his head disdainfully when he spotted a boy who was staring with narrowed eyes where they had once been. He had pure white hair, ice orbs coldly regarding the area and impatiently flicking his powder blue tail. His skin was unbelievably pale, face still carrying a little bit of baby fat. "Gideon." He murmured darkly, lips twitching into a scowl and absentmindedly stroking the shark that had curled up onto the resting chest of it's owner, sensing the abrupt change of mood from what it had deemed as usually nice and cheerful young adults. 

They stayed like that a little longer, Dipper occasionally craning his neck behind him to check if the other siren had disappeared. When he was sure he had moved to a different area to patrol, he motioned for his sister and newly found shark friend before swimming like his life depended on getting to familiar civilization, which, it did if he didn't want to endure hours of ruthless scolding from others who cared about him and his sister's safety.

He took the lead around the bustling paths of the different colored sirens, unsuspiciously smiling toothily at anyone who glanced in his direction before hissing in pain from the movement, as the thrill of everything that had happened that day had started to wear off. He ground his molars together before giving a final push to direct the rest of them up to the window of his room, Mabel entering first then tugging on the male fruitlessly to get him inside.

He allowed himself to be amused by a pup trying to shove two full grown finned people into a medium sized circular opening before groaning and swatting them away, easily dragging both of them inside and throwing a smug glance in the direction of both the discombobulated shark and his sibling. Mabel rolled her eyes at his proud smirk before slapping his chest and immediately giving her apologies when he let out a low growl of pain.

Waving her concern off, Dipper set the man down on the thick and fluffy moss that he used for a bed and dusted his hands off, exhaling slowly before sinking to the creaking floorboards, leaning against the wall. His twin made a sound of alertness before rushing off sneakily downstairs to grab the bandaging weed that was used only for emergencies, and while the brunette protested against it, she assured him it was a perfectly good emergency before disappearing through the threshold and his sight. 

An affectionate chuckle echoed through the room as he turned his cranium to the limp body, brows furrowing in thought as he scanned the other's figure in thought. "What happened to you....and why were you alone?" He mused, huffing in confusion and pinching the bridge of his nose to try and ease the pain of a sledgehammer pounding against his skull. He rested his head against the cool wall, sighing as he wondered what he had just gotten his sister and himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, but I at least want to stay in contact with the tiny number of people who take their time out of their day to read this fan fiction, so.....yeah. That's all I have to say, for now.....BUT 2,000 WORDS! A NEW ACCOMPLISHMENT! Enjoy :D.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the story starts to come together, and a set of twins meet a certain blond siren.

Chapter Five Start

The blond groaned groggily, trying to sit up only to wince at the pain that erupted in his back causing him to flop onto his side weakly. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them roughly before burrowing further into the soft substance beneath him, sighing in happy content as he curled further in on himself and pointedly ignoring the persistent nudging of a nose against the palm of his hand, quiet snuffling reaching his finned ears.

When the poking refused to stop, he blinked open his orbs, light emitting from them and illuminating the guilty party's face. It had brown smooth skin with whiskers that ticked his cheeks, and serene black eyes that calmly stared at him as it's light pink nose pushed his limb again. When the fact registered that this was definitely not his shark, he released an ear-shattering scream, startling the poor mammal as he darted to a corner, shrouding himself in shadows as he rubbed his arms in a persistent manner to cease his terrified shivering. 

The doorway that was hanging halfway off its hinges flew open, a young female panting in its wake as the animal cowering in the corner darted out the door and into the depths of wherever he was. His tail slapped wildly against the intricate but old floorboards as he pushed hisself further into the wall, panicked whimpers escaping him as he ducked his head in a feeble attempt to make himself appear smaller to the stranger.

The girl made a shushing motion with her finger desperately, brown hair frizzy from what he assumed to be sleep as she slowly approached, talking lowly as if he was a scared wild animal. He eventually got his heartbeat to return to its uneven patter, terrified golden orbs watching her every move as she came closer. She had a unique bright pink tail, something he had never seen before in sirens, and kind brown eyes that held nothing but compassion and warmth. 

He allowed his muscles to unravel from their tense position, still monitoring the other being as she pulled out a green strip of seaweed. Extending her hand, it took the male siren a minute to understand that she wanted for him to give her his arm, and he tentatively placed it in her gentle grip, staring in fascination when the makeshift bandage immediately tightened to accommodate his arm size around the small scratches he had somehow acquired. She gave a small smile, straightening before ordering for him to stay here, and he frantically nodded his head, playing with the new wrappings on his limb.

She quietly shut the entrance and left the golden male to take in more of his surroundings, scouring the room with an obvious impressive demeanor as he observed that every book was tucked neatly on a shelf, wooden desk next to the green moss nest topped with an array of artifacts from what he assumed to be various shipwrecks and things close to land. The blond scooted a little out of his corner, peering out of a tightly closed and locked window, eyes widening when he saw the sun inching toward the horizon line, colors dancing across the other makeshift houses below him.

He barely noticed when the door creaked open, hushed voices quietly arguing behind his back as he looked on, transfixed, at the hues of reds and purples and oranges waltzing through the constantly shifting water. A light cough broke him from his reverie as he spun around, gripping the wall tightly only for his dark yellow orbs to fall on the young siren, with someone else who slowly progressed from behind her, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and avoiding his curious stare.

The blond inhaled sharply at the other male, silently scanning his body approvingly and burning it into his memory before dragging his gaze up to the other's face and nearly passed out again. Freckles were covering his cheeks and nose, brown hair not unlike the female floating excitedly next to him flopping in front of his eyes. He certainly had a strong jawbone and muscles rippled through his tail when he flicked it, navy scales dulled and dark in the absence of light, but he was fairly sure that they were breathtaking in the day. 

When the two started visibly fidgeting and exchanging uneasy glances, the blond noticed he must be staring at the male like a fresh meal had just been delivered to him personally. Composing himself, the male cleared his throat and asked, voice just a raspy whisper, "where am I?" The pink finned woman seemed to brighten at that, grin stretching across her face as she answered cheerily that he was resting and recovering at their house and that they had found him with a shark pup wailing loudly before practically dragging him all the way back to their colony, where they then fixed him up and left him to rest. 

The blue siren nodded along to the explanation with a carefree expression, loosely crossing his arms and seemingly oblivious to the golden eyes that were drilling invisible holes into the side of his skull. He usually pitched in to correct the storylines so that the more energetic and imaginative girl wouldn't get off track, and the blond felt a shiver run down his spine every time he heard the smooth baritone of his voice. Once they finished, the bright male fiddled with his locker without another word, the other two falling into a respectful silence before he spoke, vocal cords straining to work from not voicing his thoughts this much in a while. "Thank you....for helping me, I mean. My name is Bill. Bill Cipher." 

The frequency of the squeal that was released from the young girl's mouth was like nails grating through a rough rocky surface as the two males cringed and covered their ears in vain to block out the noise. "Oh. My. Neptune. That is the cutest name ever!" She practically screamed, squishing her cheeks together in an act to compose herself while said tailed man pouted in protest, warming up to what he had deemed as hatch mates. He argued that it was threatening and demonstrated his powerful nature by face planting straight into the floor when he tried to lunge at her, tail still getting used to working again after being rested for longer then be was used to. 

The male brunette rolled his eyes, gesturing to himself then the other as he introduced himself as Dipper, then his sister to be Mabel. Bill nearly swooned over how nice the name fit, and had to bite his lip to prevent himself from blushing when he lifted his bangs to show why he was called that. At that very moment, the blond was pretty sure he had fallen even further for the siren he just met. After goofing around for a while longer, the two were forced to retreat to the female brunette's room after retrieving his faithful shark who they had learned the name of it to be Damien. 

Once they reassured him that no one would come searching in the other man's room because they were suspicious of an unfamiliar being hiding away in his room, he was able to nestle back into the moss bedding comfortably and stare at the ceiling, sighing dreamily with a sleepy smile on his face. The predator gave him a long look and he groaned, slapping his tail frustratingly against the floor and throwing his arms dramatically over his molten gold orbs. "Ugh. Stupid feelings with their stupid reactions and stupid chemicals." He groaned, wiggling to bury himself further into the resting place as he exhaled, lazily watching air bubbles float toward the ceiling and pop silently. 

Laughter sparkled in his companion's obsidian orbs, and he pointed an accusing finger at the tiger shark pup, feigning anger as much as he could while staring an adorable baby hunter in the face, who looked so innocent and amused at the same time it was funny. "Now you listen here, no hooking me up with strangers, aight?" He ordered, laughing softly when he heard a confirming chirp before turning on to his side and folding his bandaged arms underneath his head, breathing evening out into shallow inhales and exhales, unaware of the complete mischievous gaze boring into his back. 

His owner hadn't said anything about getting him in a relationship with a trusted person he knew, so with a cute but evil sounding squeak, the shark slipped out the slightly ajar entrance and swam off in search for his new sea lion friend who went by the name of Waddles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Even animals know when it's the right time to step in! Honestly, this was more of a filler chapter then anything....hope it wasn't to boring and short for you, but I wanted to get this done and I didn't know what else to write in Bill's perspective, so I just did some minor bonding with the twins and all that stuff. I know he's really out of character currently, but the further we get into the book the more his....interesting side will show, if only a little bit. But ANYWAYS, I've got the sixth chapter planned out (again), and I'm currently writing it (again)! But as we can all see, Bill has already developed a little crush on our favorite boy! *le gasp*. What will happen next? The world may never know!
> 
> .....until I update the next chapter, that is.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil planning and bonding ensues.
> 
> Bewarb.

Chapter Six Start

Sunlight slanted through the semitransparent blinds, shadows slowly receding to the to the darker corners of the room and retreating from the slumbering forms of two finned figures, warmth slowly waking them from their drowsy fatigue as they blinked open their brown eyes, both sitting up and stretching simultaneously, then, the female remembering the secret guest they had been housing, shoots up, yawning and looking around brightly while nearly vibrating with eagerness to go check on their golden visitor. "Gooood morning, Dipping-Sauce! Ready for another fantastic day of adventure and mystery?" She enthusiastically exclaimed, fiddling with her fingers as she flicked her brother impatiently.

With more persistent tugging, she finally hauled the male brunette off the floor and into the bathroom, watching him critically as he brushed his teeth sleepily, rinsing his mouth out and rubbing the gunk out of his tired orbs before cracking his back and flopping back onto the wooden boards again. Snorting in amusement, she did her business before picking up a pink flower, pushed it behind her ear, and swam quickly to the door a hallway down, energetically knocking before shoving it open and being met with the sight of a yellow glow pulsing brightly in the mess of green foliage.

Slowing down, the brunette inched closer to the bedding, carefully peeking over the edge and nearly awing at the sight of Damien wrapped in the gentle arms of the blond siren, soft snores emitting from his mouth and little purrs ejecting themselves out of the tiny nostrils of the shark. She whipped around when her brother followed her in, and panicked, holding out her palms in a stopping motion before waving one her hand wildly over the bed and shaking her head wildly, recently brushed hair flying around crazily.

Dipper paused unsurely, frown etching itself into his features as he quietly started to back out, waving his tail in bemusement. Throwing her arms up, she started forward, gripping his forearm tightly before bringing him over to the moss and pointed insistently at the duo that were cuddled up next to each other. The young man's face became stoic, and he turned to his sister. Her excitement fell upon noticing the other's negative reaction, and when she was about to apologize for whatever he thought she had done wrong, he said very carefully, as if testing out every word, "Mabel....this is the cutest thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life." His lips quirked upward into a smile and he hugged her close with one arm, affectionately rubbing her head with a fist as she squirmed and giggled happily.

The quiet snort of consciousness brought her to glance down at the two males, eyes widening drastically when she noticed wakefulness flooding the blond's features, and she quickly pushed the blue siren's arm off her, instead inhaling a deep breath and bellowing to the seven seas that she was the Queen of Tired Men, so they better get their fish tails up before she went and slapped them into submission. The golden siren's body jerked to action, rising so fast it would have been impossible to detect him had the tell-take jingling of the necklace hanging around his neck not given him away. 

She could feel her brother lightly tracing the bones that lined his piece of jewelry and thoughtful hum as he stared at the other clumsily swimming up to her and straightening his back, facial expression comically attentive as he saluted her dutifully. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" He barked, yellow eyes sparkling with new energy that hadn't been there before, as his animalistic partner weaved lovingly around their tales and paused to rub against Bill's before darting away into the sunken boat. 

Mabel quickly reassured him that no harm would come to Damien, the other residents here weren't really observant when it came to the unusual around here unless it was the supernatural, and wild sharks swam through all the time, so he was perfectly safe. After the blond calmed down, the female siren ordered both males to wait here when she went to fetch breakfast for all of them before gliding down to the middle floor and entering the rusting kitchen, cautiously glancing around before throwing open a cabinet and gathering three big fishes, for she was unsure of what their friend would like.

She turned around humming cheerfully, and nearly bowling over a tall and muscular figure. He looked distinctly like the other elder, but instead he had a lighter shade of hair and less wrinkles, along with a deep red hue, almost the color of blood that was littered with scars and chemical burns. Laughing nervously, the young woman slowly looked up at the piercing hazel eyes, watching anxiously as a gray thick eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Why, hello, Mabel. What do you have there?" He questioned politely, words lined with no malice or suspicion as he unfolded his six-fingered hands from behind his back to ruffle her hair lovingly, to which she complained about her hair getting mussed for the second time that morning.

Registering the seemingly innocent statement, she bit her lip, eyes darting around to look at anything else as she answered hurriedly about just gathering breakfast for herself and her twin before easily slipping around his frame and darting back upstairs, eyes narrowing at the suspicious air surrounding his great-niece before shaking his head stubbornly and went off in search for his brother. 

Mabel opened the door, breathing heavily and her orbs wide as she chucked a plump fish toward the two occupants of the room before loudly pushing the entrance closed behind her and plopping down next to her sibling before chewing enthusiastically on the stomach of her meal, watching with a critical gaze as she made sure everyone was eating their fill before announcing that they would be going on another adventure to a shop to purchase Bill some more accessories, which earned a grown of exasperation from Dipper and a beaming grin from the golden male.

The two passed through the front door, relaying their exit to the others in their home before they hurried behind the ship and called up that the coast was clear, laughing when the bright man lost his balance from tangling his tail in the blinds, the woman slapping a hand over her mouth when he fell straight onto the male next to her, failing to hold in her chortling  when a hand gripped her arm and pulled her into the pile. For a while they stayed like that, silently staring up at the surface and watching waves crash down onto it, pointing out clouds when the foam cleared enough to be able to spot the white fluffy groups of vapor. 

She was the first one to be back on her tail, yanking the other men up and inwardly smiling when she saw the light blush dusting the blond's cheeks. She wasn't naïve, she knew true love when she saw it, and this stranger they had found had liked her brother the moment he had laid his unique golden eyes on him. She wasn't sure if her twin returned the feelings, but she was sure about one thing; she was going to get them to kiss if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Mabel! Hey, sis! You coming?" Dipper's voice called out to her, and she practically flew up to him, keeping a pace so the duo behind her would have plenty of time to talk and get to know each other. She traveled through the gravelly paths, motioning for the two to hurry up, before starting off again when they got to close for her liking. It was obvious that she was starting to irritate them, judging from the sharp edge to their voices as they conversed, so she slowed down, letting the two young adults brush against her sides in a protective fashion, glaring at any siren who was the opposite gender that stared at her for too long.

Mabel didn't really mind, even if they did. She had her sights set on someone else, who, unfortunately, was off forming a pact with a neighboring colony on the opposite side of the valley that they had found Bill at. A stone building loomed ahead, and the young adult grinned savagely, fangs glinting in the light as she held the squirming boys in her vise-like grip, yanking them through the doorway and pushing them past the different necklaces and bracelets, ordering each of them to find something they like and to come and show her.

She was off like a shot before either could protest, scanning through the vast selection of array jewelry, grumbling when everything she picked up just didn't seem right. Something glinted at the corner of her vision, and she darted over, heart lifting with hope at the yellow color that would surely fit the shining finned male, only for her jaw to drop at the display. It was a golden coin, the same one Dipper and her had discovered beneath that pile of wooden planks. It had the same design, though it was slightly rusted, and she quickly called the shopkeeper over. "Excuse me, miss, but what is this?" She asked, clicking a claw against the glass casing protecting it securely.

The lighthearted expression on the lady's face instantly became shifty, eyes darkening with aggression as an inhuman snarl rose out of her throat. The brunette cowered in trepidation, whimpering as the larger female towered over her and possessively covered the case with her upper body, growling harshly and snapping her teeth with a warning bark that didn't sound like something any siren's lungs could produce. She backed away when the woman snapped that it was her's and it wasn't for sale, only to be observed, and the pink finned girl raised her palms non-threateningly and assured her she wasn't going to take it, to which the orange tailed stranger settled down and nodded, going back to her business like nothing had happened. 

Bidding her a hesitant good day, Mabel scrambled through the aisles and raced to the other two males, guilt building inside her when she saw the duo leaning against each other and laughing, catching Bill send a side glance at the other before looking away and blushing heavily. She snatched their arms back into her hands, loosening them quickly when a surprised cry of pain was released from the mouths of the men, following her without argument, eyeing the distress in her body movement and actions. 

She ushered them back into Dipper's room once they reached home, avoiding all civilians and tourists from different sections of the ocean, pressing her back to the entrance once she carefully closed it, panting harshly and gulping down sea water that her gills quickly transformed into oxygen. "Mabel, what is--" Bill's concerned question was cut off as he was shoved aside and into the male brunette's awaiting arms, making a noise of confusion when a golden circular item appeared in her hand when she pulled it out from the shark skin satchel that had been resting on her bed. 

"In the shop, I found this. An identical version. I didn't actually get to see what was on the back--" she turned over the treasure, flashing some decipherable letters at the boys before flipping it again, holding it tightly in her grasp as she commented determinedly, hardened eyes set solely on the two confused sirens that were watching her explain something one didn't understand and another told her not to explain to any other and to keep it to herself. At this point, Mabel was positive her sibling would let it slide, but only this time.

"--So we're going to steal it." Two surprised gazes connected with her serious orbs, and they pushed their lips into a thin line, nodding dutifully. Setting her jaw, the young woman clapped her hands excitedly. "Great we all agree! So, here's the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be exciting! But now the question is asked: what are these strange, seemingly precious, coins? Why did the woman react the way she did? Guesses, anyone? Any answer is fine, everything and anything is possible in the realm of imagination, writing and words. I, myself, am getting dragged into my own fan fiction, so I guess I'm doing a pretty good job not making it TOO boring. Filler chapters will appear here and there, but most of the time it'll most likely be important, so no matter how boring it is, it probably is a big part of the plot of the book. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say! Bye!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio robs a shop. 
> 
> While that in particular doesn't go down well, some other things work or just fine.

Chapter Seven Start

Dipper sighed through his nose as he rested his cheek on his palm, desperately trying to keep his eyes open as the chipper but something that couldn't deterred voice drifted through his conscious, slicing through his thoughts like a lethal claw as the high voice explained a very important plan that he should be able to pay attention to, but his focus was wavering and drifting to a different place entirely. A place it shouldn't be able to go at all, if he remember correctly. He jumped and toppled backward when fingers were impatiently snapped under his nose, an involuntary shocked yip emitting from him as he fell onto his fin, a jolt of dull pain rushing through his being. 

Two pairs of eyes landed on him, one filled to the brim with amusement and the other toughened with annoyance, something he rarely saw in his counterpart. When she snapped at him if he was done with being off in La-La land, he recoiled his neck, brown orbs widening in offense then sparkling with forgiveness when the other brunette pinched her forehead and apologized profusely. He laughed then rolled his shoulders, wincing when loud cracks broke through the almost silent water.

The female brunette animatedly jabbered on about the ways to break into the store that held another piece of the coin they had found not far from the colony, ignoring the inputs of the other two men and swimming around whilst talking to gather the supplies for their robbing escapade. Her arms were bursting with miscellaneous items that he was sure they would not need, though went along with it in fear of moving into the path of her wrath. The blue tailed siren snatched up a rusted key-shaped iron rod, packing it into the bag that sat readily on the floor between the trio. 

He shoved as many knickknacks as he could into the carrying device from what his twin gave him, grunting in frustration when some refused to bend or enter the interior of the satchel. "Well, I think that's it. Everyone know what to do?" The pink siren instructed, already halfway about the porthole that was used for a window as the others nodded, following her silently and glancing around nervously for anyone to see their shifty behavior or to be out at this hour, as the ocean had cooled considerably from the night air that now drifted above the waves.

They slid from shadow to shadow, exchanging warnings and conversing through hand signals, Dipper just having taught the two finned beings how to communicate through them. He dove behind a wall of a house as a moon guard dutifully paced down the streets, spear gripped tightly in his appropriate limbs with his head swiveling with alertness. The male flicked his tail, motioning wildly as he skirted around the buildings that surrounded the protector of the colony, breathing a sigh of relief when they passed him without a hitch. The brown-eyed male took the lead, cautiously craning his neck around corners as they moved closer and closer to their destination.

His gills flared with trepidation when they stared at the dark looming shop in front of them, retreating a few paces while fiddling with his fingers anxiously. "Actually, guys, I don't think that this is a good idea...." He started, voice slightly wavering as a shiver tingled down his spine ominously. He spun around, heart beating unsteadily even if there was no other watching them commit a crime that could lead to exile or extreme punishment. His twin teased him quietly about being scared, and no matter how many times he assured her he was not scared, she insisted that he was and made Bill join the fun half-heartedly. 

He groaned, dragging a hand down his face before easily unlocking the front door with the strip of iron Mabel had been trying to use, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth in concentration, which was now used to poke out of her lips fully in an angry gesture and a upset pout. The finned man couldn't help but smirk as he easily opened the entrance, mockingly intoning an 'after you',  before letting it drift closed behind him after the others darted inside, staring around in wonder. "It looks so different in the dark...." the usually playful woman breathed, running her fingertips experimentally over the merchandise and pulling back warily when snapped at by the blond siren that something here could very well be a trap in here. 

They split up, golden scales disappearing around one corner, following the equally as bright pink hue as the brunette was left to stare in a paranoid fashion at all the still pieces that rested peacefully on the shelves, smooth exteriors reflecting the moonlight that managed to leak in through the little windows that the gift store had, multiplying the color that originally rested in the little shop. He fingered the leather strap of the bag for comfort, swallowing nervously and progressing further, flinching whenever his tail brushed something and it jingled softly. 

Dipper swiped some stray brown locks out of his eyesight, muscles tensing and his entire body stiffening when he heard the telltale clanging of armor echoing from outside accompanied with some serious jumbled murmurs. He sharply inhaled in a panic, shooting off across the aisle and nearly crashed into a display, backing up before streaking through the shadows again in search for his companions. He found them examining the other yellow piece in wonder, comparing it to Bill's tail before halting when a new presence met them.

Mabel turned toward him with a grin, soon disappearing in worry when she spotted the absolute uncontrolled fear flooding her brother's face, immediately asking what was wrong. "I....I heard people outside. Talking. And they're--" his sentence is cut off with a tiny squeak when the door is thrown open, neatly stacked piles of shells closest to it getting thrown carelessly to the side as darker sirens file in, baring spears and looking around with narrowed eyes, muttering orders to those next to them. The duo's faces pale, sucked of all their natural color as they grip his arm, slowly backing away whilst shoving the valuable into his pack. 

He curled his fingers, tending the ten digits and clicking his claws together threateningly, only turning and ushering his friends and sister to a nearby exit when the yellow siren reminded him he would probably get thrown out of his colony from the lack of a face-mask that would make it harder to define his features. His long, scaled appendage slapped something lightly, and he bent back, bear hugging the tower of stones before backing off and breathing a sigh of relief when they didn't shake like a leaf. The female brunette heartily slapped him on the back as a congratulatory gesture for keeping quiet. The strength behind the motion sent him sprawling, crashing into the pyramid and listening miserably as they were sent clattering loudly to the floor. 

Bill gripped both of the ends of their tails, frantically scrabbling toward the back door and slamming it open, pushing with new vigor they didn't know he had as he flashed across town, gaining more and more distance from the alarmed shouts that rose from the irresponsible sirens and wails of distress that arose from the building that was already a memory behind them. He chuckled, a tremor of ecstasy continuously shaking his body as the little giggles dissolved into full blown laughter, nudging the pink scaled female playfully as she joined his relieved noises, both of them swimming up toward the circular window at the sunken ship that they called their home, stifling it before entering his room with caution and flopping onto the floor. 

He tried to regain his breath, smile stretching his cheeks almost unnaturally, but as he remembered why they had gone through all the trouble to get in and out of the shop without being detected in the first place, his grin disappeared as unexpectedly as it had formed. Removing the satchel from his body, he dumped the continents out and watched grimly as the two pieces landed with a soft thunk on the wooden boards. He licked his lips and lined up the coins next to each other, flipping them over and narrowing his eyes as he read the other one aloud. "Okay, bare with me, this has less letters that are decipherable--" he glanced up to check if they were listening to see both finned friends nodding their heads in understanding, gesturing for him to continue.

"--okay. Z.....5 X....uh. 7? 1 H."  He finished, scratching his head and nearly jumping out of his skin when his sibling sighed and slammed her skull to the floor, groaning as the two boys watched in bemusement. She complained that they would never be able to figure this out, and with the blond's help, he was able to reassure her that they would get to the bottom of whatever mystery that presented itself to them, with or without the help of others. That got her to shoot up, smiling brightly and drag them into a tight hug, squealing that she had the best friends and brother she could ask for. 

He laughed, trying to squirm out of the headlock he had been fit into, giggling wildly and slapping his twin softly. They eventually calmed down, Dipper sighing in content and lying in his nest, to tired to migrate with the other brunette to her room. Another body joined his bed, curling as far away as possible from him to give him room, and he snorted, whispering horsely that Bill was going to fall off if he slept like that. When the blond refused to budge, the blue siren groaned and rolled over, wrapping a flexible arm around his waist and pulling him to his chest. 

He could feel the golden finned man stiffen, and for a minute worried he had made the wrong choice, but instead a tiny smile wormed its way onto his face as the male snuggled closer to his body and exhaled carefully, unwinding himself and gently touching his tail to the brown-eyed wonder. He buried his face into the back of his neck, eyelids fluttering closed as he relished in the other's comforting aurora that had been hovering around him since they found him unconscious in the out lands.

Chapter Seven End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! FLUFFY FLUFFINESS OF THE FLUFF AT THE END! Kind of. Lots of snuggling, though! Honestly, I never though I would still be inspired to get this far in this fan fiction, considering whenever I tried to do it in the past I always lost interest after the fourth chapter, but with at least 30+ people reading this, it's inspired me to keep writing, so....thanks! :3 Thanks for dealing with me this for this long, and all that mushy stuff that I really am not that good at writing or even talking about. Don't take it personally, I'm just not really the best at saying about anything like that, but I'm doing it anyway, and I'm trying my best, so try your best to except it because this is probably all your going to get in the non-offensive way. But yeah, next chapter will be out probably this week or sometime next week, it depends what I'm doing and how busy I am. Anyways, that's all I have to say, for now! Bye!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our story really starts to run smoothly....
> 
> Sort of.

Chapter Eight Start

The blond shifted, sighing softly when he felt the strong arms securing him to a chest. A dark blush bloomed on his cheeks when he recalled what had transpired last night, and even if it was only a little bit of cuddling, it still had his face lighting up in fifty shades of red. He tried to wiggle out of the strong grasp, biting his lip to prevent himself from whining in frustration when his efforts proved to be futile. Dark yellow eyes scanned his surroundings, lighting up when he spotted his shark, loosely gripping it and shifting his weight so he could push the animal into his spot and allowing a smug tug of the lips before turning and sliding down the stairs silently. 

He floated around the middle floor, peering into rooms and shaking his retracting head when he didn't find what he was looking for. Trailing his hand lightly on the wall, he superstitiously glanced both ways when he reached an intersection in the hallways, choosing to swim down the left corridor and looking behind him with baited breath. The golden siren shivered from the cold temperature, teeth quietly chattering and breaking the eerie stillness that had taken over the usual hustle and bustle of the tourist trap during the day. 

He twitched his ear fins, looking around in wonder at the decor that hung off the rotting foundation around him, eyes widening as a few blinking fish zoomed past him, swirling around each other without sound and slithering out the cracks that had formed from water damage. Twisted knots in the decomposing carpets below him had formed from age, swaying lightly from an invisible wind as he continued through the home of his two friends. The blond darted around a corner sharply, skidding to a halt at the large room in front of him, grinning and flicking his forked tongue out of his mouth, already salivating from the millions of scents that bombarded his senses.

He rushed in, opening a cupboard and nearly laughed hysterically from the sight of piles upon piles of food stacked neatly on top of each other, covering his mouth in disbelief, excited gold orbs skimming over the choices he could choose from, stomach growling loudly. He patted it heartily, carefully reaching out for the smallest meal he could find and extracting it without disturbing any other dead prey meant for the residents that lived here. He didn't think he deserved that much food when he had contributed nothing to help catch it, and he was perfectly content with barely eating anything instead.

Sitting down cautiously on a stone stump that was haphazardly pushed into the thick circular rock that he assumed acted as a table for the brunette's family and friends. He made sure to not to even brush it with any of his drifting appendages, curling his fingers around the tiny sardine that he was holding, nibbling it passively whilst musing about the numbers and letters that had lined the coins. He was positive he had seen the symbol that had been engraved on the back, below the unexplainable sentences that the blue siren had read out loud.

With a contemplative hum, he stared blankly at the skeleton remains that laid limply in his palm. He rubbed his chin, trying to start the frozen gears of his memory, his farthest ones foggy and confusing. Something crashed to the floor, and the blond's head shot up warily, slowly moving away from the noise, grasp instinctually moving up to his locket and lightly touching the seashell that thrummed along with his heartbeat. He meekly called out, back peddling in trepidation, "Damien?" A figure shot out, furious eyes focused solely on him as he released a ear-shattering shriek, only muffled by the meaty hand of his attacker. 

Demands were flying out of the mysterious beings mouth, but he was violently shaking, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as pitiful whimpers escaped his lips constantly, head thrashing desperately as he was shoved into his back with an audible thump, screaming into the limb smothering his voice as he landed painfully on his yellow webbed dorsal fin. Forest green orbs stared aggressively down at him, baring their fangs dangerously and leaning down above his jugular. Slurred pleads for an explanation slipped through his lips, but the pupils of the other person shrouded in shadows were constricted in sick delight of being the cause of another's fear, smiling widely down at the intruder. 

A weight suddenly bowled the unknown siren over, savage growls rising from their throat as another presence rose above him, scooping him gently into their arms as they snarled protectively, hissing through their fangs. The faint bangs and thuds indicated a scuffle from the other two, but Bill stared up at the shifted face, jaw unhinged in utter fury, earthy brown eyes glowing brightly with negative intents and illuminating his face. Looking back and forth between the flashes of pink scales and gradual blood starting to cloud the water and the unseen terrifying version of his friend, he the blond pulled himself out of the others grip and extended both arms to either side of the room, bellowing with his eyes squeezed shut, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

All movement ceased, leaving the golden siren breathing heavily, silence settling over the room along with a somewhat calm air about it as he slowly lowered his appendages, exhaling slowly and heavily before sinking to the floor, shock settling into his posture as he hunched his shoulders and sniffed. He flinched when a hand softly rested on his shoulder, not bothering to glance up at the hurt and surprised expression glued to the brunette's face as he buried his head into his folded arms. He jumped when whispered sentences meant to remove the doubts surrounded him, familiar voices slowly causing him to relax. 

He turned and gripped the waist of the closest body which happened to be the male siren, fingers rubbing tiny circles into his back as he took shaky breaths, tail curling around himself as he cowered beneath the towering being who had leaped at him as they conversed in a softer manner, understanding and warmth leaking into their tone, though the discussion was not heard by the blond, as he had been placed in the pink siren's arms, closing his eyes in bliss and giggling lightly when her breath brushed the gills that were attached to his neck. After a little while of waiting for him to make a move, Bill was able to peek up from his savior's shoulder and stare the supposed threat right in the apologetic green orbs.

He gasped quietly, leaning back slightly from how close the other, now one he could decipher as a female, siren was. She grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck and rubbing the flame shaded scales that were embedded in her elbows. Her lips turned downward in a self-disappointed frown, tucking her hands into her armpits and cast her eyes onto the wooden ground, nimbly watching grains of sand run across the floorboards and huffing in frustration seemingly for not being able to voice her thoughts to the frail bright finned male. "Hey, sorry, man....for that. I get carried away sometimes. Glad this one snapped me out of it." She lightheartedly pointed at the pink woman, who flashed a dazzling smile and claimed that she knew she loved her. 

After a good chuckle and a teasing reluctance to admit so, Bill easily warmed up to the redhead who he learned the name of was Wendy. They progressed upstairs, entering the blue siren's room before continuing to converse until the slightly older girl had to leave before her brothers and father tore down the whole colony's civilization to look for where she swam off to. Scratching his cheek, the male brunette claimed that he was still to riled up to actually to be able to drift back to sleep, and after the dark yellow finned man man agreed wholeheartedly, the remaining girl opened up the window and motioned with her hand suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing at the other's disoriented shouts when she slammed her tail into their faces, taking off in a joyful bundle toward the surface. 

Dipper followed cheerily, and after a moment of hesitation, the blond took his place at the rear, closing and bolting the porthole before flexing his muscles and hurrying after the twins, watching with a smidgen of envy as the duo broke the surface and twisted in the air, spraying water droplets to the ocean below them, cheering each other on with energy of a fully fed shark. He was so lost on his thoughts he didn't notice that a smiling man was diving toward him until he felt a firm but gentle grip wrap around his wrist and tug him toward a waiting sibling. 

He squeaked in surprise, then immediately flushed once the noise had escaped his mouth, but neither seemed to notice or care. Bill soon found himself gasping, staring at the sky as he laid on his back peacefully, dreamily gazing up at the pinpricks of light and relishing in the cool air that buffeted his face, blowing his hair back accompanied with the salty tang of the large body of water. He spluttered when something splashed him, blinking to clear his golden orbs then homing in on the female brunette who was the picture of innocence, whistling idly and pointedly avoiding his accusing gaze. 

"Oh, you're going to get it now." He growled, fitting on his game face before lifting up his tail and letting it drop forcefully into the recently still liquid and watching with barely sated content as a large wave crashed down onto Mabel and pushed her down a few inches. It quickly transformed into an all-out war, every man for himself as they dodged and jumped out of the way from the attacks that others sent at each other. After a while, the female siren darted away, arching above the sea and in the direction of the currently rising sun. They shouted in surprise, dutifully monitoring her as she laughed mockingly laughed back at them, egging for the two male sirens to try to catch her. 

Dipper rolled his eyes at the man at his side, but motioned for him to lead anyway, tucking his arms by his sides and submerging as the other golden siren shot toward the other bright scaled being. It was hard to camouflage himself in the ocean with his tale and fins shimmering from reflecting the constantly rising sun that was already fully visible, the edge only just brushing the horizon. He grunted, keeping his attention focused on the pink blob in the distance, nearly crashing into a tall rock that almost broke the surface. Curiously turning toward it, he examined the stone, lowering himself into the water and circling the tower, tilting his head at the deep cuts that were etched into it. 

He twisted his head back toward the direction his friends had been heading, opening his mouth to call back to them, only to feel the blood drain from his face as all he saw was sand, rock and seaweed. Panic bubbled in his chest, and he scrabbled up the pillar again, scouring the surface for any sign of pink or blue. Gulping, he lowered himself into the liquid, top half of his head only visible as he looked around for one more scan. He considered finding land, though brushed the idea off and instead chose to rest on the sea floor and lean against the rock. 

He exhaled, closing his golden orbs, then sharply turned and slammed his fist into the strong architecture, ignoring the pain that jolted from his fist and ran up his arm, telling in frustration with his rain thrashing angrily. Huffing in annoyance, he vented out the last of his irritation, triumphantly noticing a few thin cracks stretching down the stone toward the sand holding it securely in place. Now all he had to do is wait, they'll notice that I'm gone, he promised himself, fitting himself into a more comfortable position. For some reason he couldn't believe that himself. 

Chapter Eight End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that he's separated from the twins, what else could go wrong? Dipper'll notice that one of their party has disappeared, he'll backtrack, find Bill with his sister and figure out what that pillar means, right? Heh. Not all things can end with happily ever afters. Bye bye, now!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new trouble with a certain pink finned woman arises....but she's not the only one who needs help.

Mabel leaped above the waves, not daring to risk a glance behind her as the annoyed splashes of her comrades signaled their presence behind her. She giggled mischievously at her unique speed compared to them, dipping and swirling around any obstacles that happened to be in her way. Her brunette hair floated up around the crown of her head, descending further into the depths more then before. Grunting at the current urging her to stray from the path she had already chosen, the girl determinedly continued in a straight dive. 

Reaching the ocean floor beneath her, the pink tailed siren grinned slightly at the familiar sensation of her scales brushing lightly against grains of rock. Glancing down in disdain at the small hills of the light yellow floor Mabel snorted before letting herself become sidetracked. She sifted through the piles of sand with keen eyes, searching for anything that might be of use to her, Dipper and Bill. Finding nothing she slowly glided a few inches around her designated spot before giving up completely and letting herself drift upward. 

The brunette's head broke the surface without a problem, bemused gaze scouring the nearly still body of water for the signs of gold or the familiar blue when she saw none. Scratching her head, she released a high-pitched screech to frequencies only sirens could hear. Still, nothing. Pouting in defeat, she threw her hands up in the air and screamed at nothing, "really? I leave you two alone for one minute and you suddenly separate from me?" Though thinking back on it, most of it was probably her fault, but she didn't have time to blame anyone right now.

Huffing in frustration and curving below the surface, Mabel tucked the flower that was secured behind her ear firmly before powerfully flicking her tail, muscles working wildly to get a move on. The current pushed her back, though she growled and shouted at the liquid before starting to use her arms to get a better boost on her speed as well. This really wasn't her day. While she didn't know her family and friend was, that didn't mean she couldn't go back and ask for help from her colony. 

Body on autopilot, she looped and swirled as she hurried back to the main city, relying only on instinct to help push her in the right direction. The teenager was so lost in her thoughts she nearly crashed into a school of barracuda, apologizing profusely to them as they past her without so much of an annoyed glance. Shrugging off the unusual coldness of the friendly scaled creatures, Mabel rose to the surface once more with a splutter as she stared at the surroundings.

Apparently, her instincts were horrible at direction as she had no idea to where she was, even the current was now moving differently. Groaning in confusion, she slapped her finned limb against the glassy surface, pushing her head out of the water once again. Raising a brow at the faint silhouette of an island. Her chocolate shaded hair floated around the crown of her head gently, tangling into small knots from the waves.

Deciding she had no other choice, Mabel paddled quietly toward the small portion of land, growing closer with each stroke. With a worried glance she noticed that the sun was starting to rise, which would mean that the pod would notice their absence. That wasn't good, for once they did there would be Davy Jones' Locker to pay once they retrieved them. Better then being lost in the middle of who-knows-where ocean. Submerging her body in a hurried attempt to stay hidden to any wondering eyes on the shore, she slid across the sand and pointedly ignored the constant lowering water pressure and sand grain scraping against her sensitive stomach. 

Gritting her teeth as she moved over a particularly jagged broken shell, which sufficiently dug into her arm, she dragged herself on to the dry sand. Flipping onto her back, the pink staring gasped for air while staring blankly up at the rising mist as the first rays of sun warmed her skin comfortably. She sighed and let her eyes droop closed for a minute before shifting and supporting her weight on her elbows, trying to figure out where she was. 

Before she could do anything of the sort, however, a large net was flung above her followed by victorious and excited hooting. Panic immediately seized her, so much so that it didn't occur to her to sing as the hidden humans slunk out of the bushes, circling around her and taunting her. The brunette was immensely confused as to why and how this could happen, along with the what-ifs racing through her head. 

Mabel thrashed in the grip of a burly male who had picked her bulk up without her knowledge though only succeeded in hitting him in the face with her dorsal fin, which did little to faze him. "Hey! Let me go, you big brutes!" She screeched frantically but her demands were ignored and she watched helplessly as her home grew farther and farther away the longer they trekked through the thick foliage of the forest. Sagging defeatedly in the man's grip, the finned girl took the time to survey her surroundings, try to find an opening. 

While there wasn't one, she did get the gist of where she was; most likely on a barely inhabited island, probably one with a little town in the middle holed away and focused on surviving without any other help. Hissing at anyone who drew to near to try to touch her other then the guy carrying her, she had to admit that their confident facade was slowly tiring her out. It would only be a matter of time before she lost consciousness in the middle of all the uproarious screaming and chattering.

Grumbling sulkily at her loud surroundings she crossed her arms across her chest, pouting up at the sky as her brain raced for a solution out of the problem she had gotten herself into. Wiggling a little more, she only ended up getting slapped rather harshly with a red hand mark on her cheek which was the only sign that anyone had touched her harshly. Yelling in pain, the brunette snarled aggressively up at the perpetrators who were bringing her closer to the town before rolling onto her side.

Mabel, along with her brother, had been warned profusely about humans and the sirens who went on land yet never came back. It was becoming a possibility every second that she would be one of them, or at least go through some trauma that would scar her forever. A fee tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes at the mere thought and buried her face into her damp hands. The brunette didn't even know what wild happen if she dried out completely, though if anything she didn't want to become a shriveled raisin of her former self. Not to mention the shell and pebbles stuck between her scales and the strong digging uncomfortably into her sensitive skin. 

"Dipper.....Bill.....wherever you are, please hurry." She whispered helplessly, arms tangling in the rope and rendering her unable to do anything but sit and wait for the torment the humans had for her.

Chapter Nine End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a really long time to update, SO SORRY! Also I really wanted to get this out for everyone so I may have rushed a little bit, along with the fact my writing style has changed a little bit so there was more big words then there was description Dx sorry. But, seriously, 1,000+ views?! That's amazing, guys! I'm so proud of you all, or for those who have continued to read this, for not giving up at the unexpected long pauses between chapters! Love all you peeps! That's all, folks!~


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just one part of the trip has got themselves into trouble at the moment....

Chapter Ten Start

Dipper might have been lost.

Okay, Dipper was lost.

Spinning around in circles, the siren wildly searched for a familiar coral, rock, fish, anything. But no, nothing was right here, it was getting dark and cold, and the navigator of his colony was lost. 

Oh, the irony of this situation. 

Grunting in frustration, the boy paddled forward, feebly kicking the water with his tail as he flicked his ear fins, frowning deeply in confusion. Hadn't he just passed that sand bank...? He didn't really know anymore, and this was going to be a problem. Groaning and watching the air bubbles float up to the surface, the brunette huffed and darted off in a random direction, intent on finding at least a familiar face. He didn't really care what is was anymore, as long as he knew what they were so they could direct him back home. 

But what about Bill or Mabel? What happened to them? He had just ducked under to keep track of his sister for a moment before rising up again only to find the other male gone along with his twin. It had baffled more then frightened him, considering he had been keeping an eye on both of them the whole time. Zipping past an array of colorful coral reefs Dipper puffed out his cheeks as worry bloomed in his chest.

How could this happen, he wondered, after everything had been going alright? They had had a great mystery on their hands, found a new friend, and we're enjoying themselves at dawn, but then fate had to go screw with everything and mess with their lives. Huffing in irritation he continued sulkily with his arms folded crossly against his chest. He was going to give both the golden siren and his twin a tongue lashing once he found them again, and returned home, and it certainly wasn't going to be pretty.

Scratching his cheek and paddling forward tentatively, the brunette threw caution to the wind and after taking a deep breath, shouted with as much power as he could handle for his twin sister and friend. The only thing he got was the echoes of his voice resonating off of the coral near him. A frown worked its way onto his lips, not for the first time, and he released a series of clicks and chirps in hopes of communicating with the fish or sea mammals nearby.

Dipper hummed uncertainly and lowered himself to the sandy ocean floor, folding his hands under his head and staring contemplatively up at the surface. On one hand, he could wait it out and see if anyone from his pod would realize he was gone. On the other, if he did that there was more then a likely chance he would either get bored and wander away or something else more dangerous would find him. Just thinking about what was out there sent a shiver down his spine.

Looking around worriedly with the first spikes of fear and panic entering his mind the blue siren pushed himself up again and darted away, only leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake. His scales shimmered in the sunlight that was now beaming down from the middle of the sky, the reflections of the silver and blue dancing along coral and rocks that he passed in a hurry. Sighing at the warm liquid surrounding his form the blue siren allowed himself to relax if only for a moment. Bill and his sister were both intelligent people. They knew what was out there, outside of the protective barrier....right?

Shaking off the frantic thoughts that intercepted his thoughts once more about the duo he pushed on with a huff. Dipper skidded to a halt at the sight of a rotting boat, and carefully advanced with a confused noise. "Uh...hello? Anyone there?" He called out tentatively, jumping and spinning around when a thump sounded behind him. There was nothing more then the barren landscape for miles, though that did nothing to calm his racing heart. 

A strange feeling was bubbling in his gut and he wasn't sure he liked it; especially when he was alone with no way to get home. A small whimper escaping his lips the brunette entered the worn vessel and looked around with all the muscles in his body tense and ready to flee. Schools of fish flitted through the cracks in the walls with coral and oysters clinging onto the disintegrating wooden surface with other reef animals hanging onto anything they could find.

Which didn't make sense, considering this was far below the surface and the temperature wasn't exactly warm. The siren gulped anxiously and continued his exploration of the abandoned ship, scales on his tail shifting constantly due to the little light that managed to slip through the tightly hammered boards overhead. Descending further he jumped with a gasp at the loud slam of a door behind him, which he could have sworn had been hanging off its hinges when he had entered.

Cowering and wrapping his arms around himself, he floated past the writhing shadows that crept up the wall and tried to ignore the fish corpses scattered around his tail fin. He squeaked fearfully at the sight of a skeleton collapsed on the floor, eyeless sockets staring above it sightlessly with the torn rags of clothes just barely holding onto its thin frame. Backpedaling  away from the door that it seemed to be guarding for eternity he twisted his torso and streaked out of the room like a bullet. 

He skimmed the stairs that were collapsing in on themselves with age and nearly made it to the shut entrance of the main floor until something grabbed his arm. Freezing, he craned his neck behind him to take a gander at what it was only for his jaw to drop. Hovering behind him was a bulky male, amber and brown hair floating up around his crystal blue orbs. Between his chest was a seashell and as Dipper's eyes slowly traveled downward he was met with vibrant indigo scales. The gills on the mysterious man's neck flared dangerously as he bared his teeth and tightened his grip. 

"Hey! I...I don't mean any harm! I-I'm lost and--" he was cut off with an outraged roar of the other as his face pulled apart to reveal a disgusting octopus-like creature, and he screamed. Yanking his limb free he took off like a shot, vaguely aware of the infuriated screech behind him as he panted at the fear coursing through his body at that moment. He could feel the heavy breathing of the thing on his dorsal fin and he pushed forward with determined adrenaline. 

Calling over his shoulder apologies, that he didn't know what he had done wrong, he burst through the main door though had no time to savor the fresh saltwater as the monster was still pursuing him. Yelping in alarm at the persistence of his attacker, Dipper dived and dodged through the maze of seaweed and coral, though wasn't very hard to miss due to the yellow and orange light of the setting sun. He ignored the cuts and scrapes he was acquiring from slipping through thin cracks in rock formations, hissing as his still slightly injured tail slapped against the sand bank. 

Having no time to inspect it he launched himself above the large waves that were accompanying a brewing storm, ignoring the wet rain droplets that were landing on his damp skin. Breath coming out in shuddering gasps at the lack of oxygen that was entering his lungs due to the exertion he was putting his body through the teen paddled quickly away from danger. Another screech resonated through the air and he narrowed his eyes angrily. Hair flattened and mussed from the seawater he flung his body backward and sufficiently knocked the bottom crown of his head into the things face. 

Loud growling transforming into an alarmed yip, Dipper took the chance and slapped it with his tail, muscles rippling before taking off and putting as much distance as he possibly could between him and the monster. As he ducked under into the depths of the ocean again, wisps of the red substance leaking from his limbs danced around each other as they floated back up to the surface and transformed into a bubbly pink foam. Cringing at stinging that was from the salt that entered his wounds, the brunette clamped a hand over the nearest cut and bit down on his tongue to prevent the scream of pain that threatened to escape his lips at the unexpected pressure. 

Tears gathering in his doe brown orbs, he instead released a low hiss and clenched his free hand into a tight fist, knuckles turning white as blood seeped through his fingers. "Ow, ow, ow, ow...." He whimpered in a quick intake of breath as he lowered himself to the sea floor, blindly grappling for a stretchy material to wrap around his injured appendages securely. He grasped a torn piece of seaweed drifting by in the current and tied it around his forearm, where most of the life-sustaining substance was escaping from. 

The blue siren gathered his bearing slowly and looked left and right with a contemplative hum, releasing a few short song notes to navigate him through the unknown area. Relying on instinct alone he pushed forward in uncertainty with his muscles locking up at any slight sound near him. Finned ears twitching, he picked up his pace, accelerating to a far more reasonable speed as he continued. He perked up when he noticed the faint lights of an underwater civilization in the distance, and he shot toward it, only stopping when large iron rusted gates loomed in front of him.

"Stop! Outsider, what do you come for?" A wiry finned woman angrily questioned with her spear poised threateningly toward him, head rising behind the two pillars supporting the closed entrance. Holding up his hands in an innocent gesture he quickly explained that he meant no harm and was lost, he only wanted refuge. Reluctantly lowering her weapon the other nodded and opened the gates for him to enter in which he gave a grateful nod and passed through. 

Dipper ignored the superstitious glares and angry whispers that immediately rose upon the acknowledgement of his arrival, only intent on getting something to eat, drink and to find a comfortable place to sleep before searching for his companions. Worrying at his lower lip the male fiddled with the stray strands of his chocolate shaded locks, deeper into the heart of the colony's settlement. He couldn't help but feel like an intruder, which couldn't make any more sense considering he wasn't a registered citizen therefore had no right to be here unless on official business or a friend of a sea creature who lives here, and he was neither. 

He was walking on thin ice that was extremely close to breaking, and it didn't help that the strangers didn't seem very welcoming of his presence. Distracted with his thoughts he failed to notice the female floating only a few feet ahead, and crashed right into her. Knocking all the items she was carrying in her arms, he shied away from the livid being. "What the Kraken?! Watch where you're--Dipper?" The angry rant was broken off by a recognized gasp of shock, and he looked up in alarm at the familiar voice.

The girl had a very light shade of blond that was nearly brushed and pulled into a braid behind her back, with a dandelion yellow for her tail and a sandy shade for her bra. Her skin was slightly tan, and she had bright green eyes dancing with energy. "Pacifica? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed in surprise as he helped her retrieve the scattered books that had tumbled out of her grasp. A joyful retort was the response he received causing the brunette to rub his neck sheepishly.

Explaining the situation to her with a slight embarrassed blush his shame only became worse at the earful he got from the blond. Groaning and clasping his hands over his ears, he started to swim away with the infuriated woman chasing after him, threats spilling from her lips. "If you don't get my Mabel back home safe and sound, I will tear your dorsal fin from your back and make you eat it!" Came the enraged shout and he shrieked in fear, running from the angry siren. He was way in over his head, but at least he had someone he knew with him now.

Chapter Ten End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already established before, Pacifica is Mabel's mate. I don't really like the lack of description, but I kinda enjoy that I'm putting it more in the character's POV instead of just the Narrators. I have so many ideas for this, and thank you all SO MUCH for inspiring me to keep writing! I know you didn't even realize you were doing it, but you were and still are! All of you guys' enthusiasm has really helped me push myself to the limits in updating! Alright, until next update! Byes!

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was kind of intense, wasn't it? Apologies for the constant use of the same word, I couldn't think of any other. Brain fart! :P anyway, I think this turned out nice, and I'll try to update often. Though, most of the day I'll be in camp....eh, I'll try.


End file.
